


Transinnits Adoption Comfort- A sequel by Awesomedad

by KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb



Series: Three peas in a very happy pod [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #genderfluidproblems, Ayyyy, Clemeninnit (referenced), Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Honestly I need a life, I Should Stop Tagging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I said trilogy AND I LIED, I wrote this instead of panicking, Light Angst, No not me, Non-binary Eret For The Soul, Nonbinary Eret, Not projecting, OW, One of My Favorites, PHILZIA MINECRAFT IS NOT TRANSPHOBIC, Sorry if I offend anyone, Tarainnit - Freeform, Tarainnit has problems, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans tommy is my baby, Zizi Eret, almost wish this was cannon, c o u l d n t b e m e, couldn't be me, honestly ANGST, it's one am, more nonbinary Eret, my gender dysphoria says hi, once again I just couldn't be projecting, ow that hurt to write, should stop tagging tbh, tommy I'm sorry, usually a wattpad writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb/pseuds/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb
Summary: Tara is slowly picking herself up from the devastating transphobic display her previous father had shown her. Now she has a brother and a Zizi who help her through tough days.Phil's still going at her, though. Not that he will for much longer, according to Tubbo.-----------------------------------------------------------Aka; Phil being a bad parent for 1000+ words.(Previous Title; How to heal your Tara- A sequel by Awesomedad)
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Three peas in a very happy pod [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Transinnits Adoption Comfort- A sequel by Awesomedad

Tara slowly pulled herself up off the floor, using the sink as a crutch if sorts to HD here in place _(herself? Yes, herself. She was sure of it. He was sure if it?) _. Tara blinked a couple of times, groaning as she glanced at the time. Three twenty-four AM. God, Phil would be mad- _Phil. _Tara froze as the name crossed her mind, eyes darting quickly at the mirror. She regretted that. Because she didn't look like _Tara _.______

God, she looked like Tommy.

She looked like a _he _, like a _man. _____

____Tara couldn't bare that. She just couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't look at herself at all. It it reminded her that she wasn't her, _not yet. Maybe not ever. Maybe-__ _ _ _

_____"Tara?"_ _ _ _ _

"Ph- Phil?" Tara muttered out weakly.

"No, not Phil." Sam's voice filtered in. _dad's _voice.__

__"D- dad? Dad?"_ _

__"Yeah, Tara. It's me, it's Sam. It's dad."_ _

__"Scared." She mumbled out again, eyes clenched shut._ _

__"I know, I know. I'm gonna guide you to bed now, okay? You need rest, Tara." Sam asked the girl worriedly._ _

__"B- bed?"_ _

__"Yeah, bed."_ _

__"Home? We're home?"_ _

__"Yes, home." Sam nodded hopefully._ _

__"Please." Tara whispered, even if she didn't know who to._ _

__"Okay, come on. Let's get you to bed." Sam smiled gently, helping Tara into her bed._ _

***

Tara had moved in with Sam about two weeks after Sam had adopted her. In those two weeks, she had dormed with her _Zizi _, Eret. The two had formed a close bond, mainly just venting about the frustrations of dysphoria.__

__Tubbo had been elated when he found out that Tara was his new sister, and hadn't even doubted for a second that it was Tara when Sam had introduced her as his sister._ _

__Tara couldn't be happier with the support from her friends, her new father, and her _Zizi _, but Phil's rejection had killed her. Her actual _father _had shouted at her for being, well, her. It was eating at Tara. Was it really so wrong for her to want to be _her _? >__ _ _____

______ _ _

"Tara?" Tubbo's voice echoed through Tara's room, her head shooting up.

"Tubbo? Th- that you?" Tara asked shakily.

"Yeah, hey, it's me." Tubbo smiled down at her, handing Tara a coffee

"Oh, thanks." Tara smiled up at her brother, taking the latte from his hands.

"Sam told me you where upset last night." Tubbo started carefully.

"Yeah. Things got a little... much."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Heh, yeah, actually. That'd be nice?" Tara almost questioned.

"Alright then. What made you panic so much?" Tubbo prompted.

"It's just that, with Phil, I'm worried that I might not be _me _. I don't look like me, I wasn't born me, so what makes me, me now? Is it the fact that I'm female now? If so, what makes that different from everyone else? The fact that I wasn't always female? Is there something wrong with that? Oh Tubbo, I'm so _confused. _" Tara ranted quietly, slowly rocking back and forth in her bed, sipping the latte.____

____Tubbo rubbed her back comfortingly, trying to suppress the urge to get up and punch Philzia Minecraft._ _ _ _

____Tara seemed to have drifted into a state of unawareness, focusing on the wall infront of her, pupils slightly dilated._ _ _ _

____"Tara?" Tubbo spoke, softly reminding the girl of his presence._ _ _ _

____"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Tara mumbled, snapping back into reality._ _ _ _

____"No need to apologize. It's okay, these feelings are normal- not that they should be -I've been reading up on transitions, on what you might be feeling, things like that. Listen, Tara, if you don't feel like you, then that's okay! This doesn't need to be _you _! If it turns out that you don't feel comfortable being female, then you can go back to male, or be non-binary like _Zizi _! You could be both, or none at all. This is _you _, and you get to pick who you are." Tubbo finished his speech, taking in a breathe._______ _ _ _

"Took you a while to say that, eh big man?" Tara laughed, tears in her eyes. "Aww damnit, look what you've done! You've made me cry." 

"Noooo, Taraaaaa!" Tubbo giggled.

Tara wiped the tears from her eyes, grinning at Tubbo.

"Hey, thanks. Seriously, that really helped." She smiled up at her brother.

"Ay no problem, your my sister. Now finish up your damn Latte, Clem!"

"I- did you just call me Clem?" Tara asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure I did. Now get up, we're starting another nation."

"Ooooh boy, here we go again." Tara chuckled, getting up. She didn't even try to protest the nickname, there was no chance of fighting it now.

She heard Tubbo snap his fingers.

"Big woman! Clem, your a big woman!"

Okay, now Tara protested.

***

The two cackled as they hauled boxes of resources out form L'manhole.

"NOOOO BIG WOMAN DONT HIT MEEEEEE!" Tubbo squealed in between laughs.

"BITCH YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM BIG WOMAN." Tara wheezed, almost dropping her box of iron.

The duo finally dropped their boxes off, finishing the move. Tara clutched her stomach in mirth, wheezing as Tubbo fell on the ground next to her.

"Tara, how did you keep your sense of humour?" Tubbo asked, leaning on one of the stacked boxes.

"Hey, don't ask me, ask-" Tara faltered, smile dropping from her face as she saw the person approaching.

"Tara? Hey, Tara- oh." Tubbo finished promptly, eyes hardening. "I'll call Eret."

"Tubbo. _Tommy _." Phil spat.__

__"Actually, it's _Tara _, not Tommy." Tubbo corrected coldly___ _

"No, he's Tommy. Listen, I'm not here about him-"

"Her."

"-I'm here about Techno. Do you know where he is?" Phil finished.

"Even if I did, I would rather throw myself if a building then tell you." Tubbo muttered darkly, wishing not for the first time that Phil would punch him first so it was self-defence.

"what was that?" Phil asked.

"Dunno. He might be over that cliffside though." Tubbo smiled fakely, pointing at the cliff.

"Just because I'm not letting my son-"

"Not even your daughter anymore." Tubbo corrected

"-Do something that could endanger his health-"

"Her health!" Tara added.

"-Doesn't mean you can say that!" Phil finally finished.

"Maybe not, but I was just telling you how I thought." Tubbo blinked up at Phil innocently. 

The duo watched as Phil stormed off.

***

"-And then we just went and got some ice cream, because hey! Never to much ice cream." Tara smiled up at Eret.

" _Never _to much icecream." Eret laughed, nodding their head.__

"Anyway, I was thinking we could go shopping again and get me a flag? Because I want a flag." Tara asked.

"Oh, yeah, we can get a flag." Eret agreed instantly, almost tripping over their feet.

"Hell yeah! Tarainnit wishes for flag!" Tara practically screeched, opening up her inventory to place down fireworks.

"YEAH! FLAG!" Eret shouted along with their niece, laughing as they continued to walk towards the castle.

Dream was not getting his castle back.

***

The duo met Sam in the castle halls, effectively turning the duo into a trio. 

"Whats my daughter got you wrapped up into now, eh?" Sam asked, walking beside Eret.

'You have no idea. Apparently it's 'Just A Flag', but we know that's not true. Who am I to refuse her, though?" Eret laughed, watching as Tara ran ahead.

"Hurry up, you're slow!" Tara threw at the two in the back, dodging into the living room.

"Ahhh, her majesty calls." Eret joked, speeding up slightly.

"Tara! Wait!" Sam called, laughing as he also joined Eret in the living room.

"flag flag flag flag flag flag flag!" Tara chanted, giggling as she pulled the two adults over to the laptop sitting on the table.

"Honestly I don't know why I bother." Eret sighed fondly, sitting down and pulling up a trans flag.

"Big flag. Needs to cover the wall." Tara stated.

"No," Sam said. "definitely not."

Tara glanced up at him.

"It goes on the ceiling. It can be bigger that way." Sam stated.

"Aw hell yeah." Eret responded, quickly choosing the biggest size Nozama had.

"Flaaaaaag!" Tara cried, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Next day delivery."

"It has eight hours to get here, it better be here in four." Tara deadpanned.

"Stop setting such high standards for Nozama, Tara." Sam laughed, hugging his daughter.

"But daaaad!"


End file.
